For Eternity
by qonte
Summary: Jika ini memang sihir, Sharon Rainsworth berharap sihir ini dapat bertahan lebih lama. Jika ini semua hanya mimpi, ia tak ingin terbangun.  Hanya sepotong kisah kecil mengenai nona muda Rainsworth dan pangerannya.


**For Eternity**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki**

Sharon Rainsworth & Xerxes Break

BGM : Song From A Secret Garden

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam di kediaman Rainsworth. Namun, nona muda Rainsworth belum juga pergi tidur. Ia membiarkan cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk dari jendela menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Sebagian besar penghuni Rainsworth sudah mengakhiri aktivitasnya, pada saat Sharon justru tidak dapat terlelap.<p>

Malam itu sangat indah dan cerah, nyaris tanpa awan. Sharon dapat melihat jutaan bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Belum pernah ia melihat langit seindah itu. Terutama, setelah beberapa kejadian yang belakangan telah membuat setiap malam tampak kelam dan kelabu. _Ya, kelam dan kelabu._ Tangan Sharon menyentuh pinggiran balkon kamar, membiarkan angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

"_Aku percaya, Nona Sharon pasti akan menjadi seorang Lady yang sangat luar biasa suatu saat nanti. Selamat ulang tahun, Milady! Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu lebih dari siapa pun."_

Entah sudah berapa lama kejadian itu berlalu. Mungkin Break pun sudah tidak ingat pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada Sharon kecil. Tapi, Sharon tidak pernah melupakannya sedikit pun, meskipun akibat keterlibatannya dengan permasalahan Abyss dan segala isinya telah mengubah konsep 'waktu' yang pernah ia kenal.

_Dan suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa menjadi Lady yang tangguh, seseorang yang pantas untuk berada di sisi Xarks-Nii. Aku akan membuatnya bangga, lebih dari siapa pun._

Jawaban paling tulus yang diberikan oleh Sharon kecil, yang diucapkannya dalam hati, tanpa pernah terungkapkan.

Sharon tahu, ia tidak mungkin bisa terus-menerus mengharapkan orang disekelilingnya akan selalu ada untuknya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa terus-menerus mengharapkan Break untuk menemaninya, berada di sisinya, bersama Emily menceritakan berbagai kisah dan dongeng menarik di malam ulang tahunnya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap Sharon kecil berulang tahun. Sharon sangat menikmati saat-saat itu, tidak pernah sedikit pun melupakannya. Ia merasa menjadi _Cinderella_ yang diberi kesempatan oleh Ibu Peri untuk bertemu pangerannya hingga pukul 12 malam, sebelum akhirnya Sang Pangeran mengantarkan Sang Putri menuju mimpi yang indah…

Tepat hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa tahun belakangan, kehidupannya tidak lagi setenang dulu. Hampir tidak ada waktu baik bagi Sharon, apalagi Break, untuk melakukan _kegiatan yang menyenangkan_ seperti menghabiskan malam berdua sambil memandang langit malam. Itu hanyalah potongan kenangan di masa lalu, yang ingah untuk dikenang, dan sangat sulit untuk terulang. Kilasan-kilasan itu muncul dalam benak Sharon seperti film yang diputar.

Sharon berusaha tersenyum, meski sebutir air mata jatuh melewati wajahnya, menciptakan setetes genangan di atas pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari pualam.

"_Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungi Milady."_

_Sulit sekali, Xarks-Nii._ Bisik Sharon dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa kau selalu tersenyum lembut seperti itu? _

Semakin kuat keinginan Sharon untuk menahan air matanya, justru semakin ia tak dapat menahannya. Bahkan, Sharon tidak berani memikirkan berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa. Bahkan ia belum bisa menjadi _Lady yang tangguh dan berguna bagi Xarks-Nii.._

* * *

><p>Cahaya bulan menerobos dari sela-sela ranting pepohonan, menimbulkan pantulan berwarna keperakan di sungai kecil di belakang kediaman Rainsworth. Sungai itu berada di tengah-tengah <em>woods<em>*, namun masih dapat terlihat dari sisi belakang Rainsworth Mansion. Sharon menggunakan kekuatan Eques untuk membawanya kesana. Ia sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan penjaga. Itu adalah tempat favorit Sharon, dimana ia bisa menyatu dengan kesunyian, menikmati gemericik air yang mengalir di bawah kakinya. Sharon menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang bulan purnama dari tempatnya duduk.

_**Pejamkan matamu, dan dengarkanlah**_

"Eh?"

Di tengah keheningan, sebuah alunan melodi terdengar sayup-sayup. Suara yang bulat, tegas, sekaligus lembut di saat yang bersamaan, mengalun dalam suatu harmoni yang menenangkan hati. Sharon bisa merasakan emosi yang mengalir, menggetarkan segenap jiwanya. Matanya mencari-cari asal suara yang indah itu. Hingga ia menangkap satu sosok dari kejauhan. Setengah berlari, Sharon mendekati sosok itu agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Sosok itu tengah memainkan Cello sambil duduk di atas sebuah akar pohon tua yang besar di ujung sungai, mengenakan pakaian serba putih, di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Ia menikmati setiap gesekan dawai, melantunkan satu per satu nada dengan penuh penghayatan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sharon terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sesaat, ia mengira ini hanyalah mimpi. Jika memang benar, ia tidak ingin terbangun.

"Xa..rks-Nii.. ?"

Orang itu perlahan membuka matanya. Bola mata warna merah yang bagi Sharon terlihat sangat Indah. Dengan senyum yang sangat dikenal oleh Sharon, orang itu memandang sosok gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa berkata-kata. Gadis itu masih terpaku, seolah lantunan melodi yang dimainkan orang itu menyihirnya kuat. Ia melanjutkan permainannya hingga nada paling terakhir.

"Selamat Malam, Nona Sharon." Break menundukkan badannya sedikit, memberi salam.

_**Kumohon, Waktu, berhentilah.**_

_**Berapa pun harganya, aku akan membayarnya.**_

Sharon masih terdiam. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai tak terbendung. _Aku tidak boleh menangis di depan Xarks-Nii. Tidak lagi. Aku harus menjadi seorang Lady yang kuat. Aku tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir …_

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu, Nona?"

Sharon menyeka air matanya, mencoba tersenyum _seperti yang biasa dilakukan Xarks-Nii._

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau memiliki bakat musik yang luar biasa. Kupikir kau hanya ahli bertarung, makan, dan menjahili orang" canda Sharon, berharap Break tidak menyadari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia berjalan mendekati Break dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memainkannya selagi bisa. Mungkin sebentar lagi, aku juga akan kehilangan kemampuan ini…"

"Jangan bicara bodoh. Kau memainkannya di saat yang tepat, Xarks-Nii. " Sharon perlahan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Break. "Sangat cocok untuk malam yang indah ini." _Mungkin, dia tidak lagi ingat kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi itu Bukan masalah…_

_**Aku akan melakukan apa pun**_

_**Untuk bisa terus berada di sisinya**_

"Nona Sharon…"

"Ya?"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun.."

_**Kau percaya ,Nona? keajaiban itu ada..**_

"…"

"Nona pikir aku akan melupakannya? Ingat, dulu kau selalu minta diceritakan kisah _Alice in Wonderland_ dan _Cinderella _setiap malam ulang tahunmu. Mana mungkin aku lupa? Bahkan detik ini aku bisa menceritakannya kembali kalau kau mau."

"Yang benar saja.. aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" Sharon merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Suaranya makin bergetar. "..Itu cerita yang sudah lama sekali.."

Tiba-tiba, Break merangkul bahu Sharon dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu kau tahan air mata itu, Nona. Menangislah, jika kau memang membutuhkannya saat ini. Menjadi seorang _Lady_ bukan berarti tidak boleh menangis sama sekali. Kau telah menjalani masa-masa yang cukup sulit, Milady."

Memang benar, kehidupan setelah _kejadian itu _bisa dikatkan cukup sulit. Entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang, yang tak terselamatkan oleh ulah para Chain yang tidak terkendali.. Akibat keseimbangan Abyss yang terganggu… Meskipun begitu, Sharon, Break, Oz, dan teman-teman lainnya tidak bisa berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja. Ada kalanya, mereka semua harus bertarung dan berjuang dalam kondisi menahan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tidak selamanya pula mereka bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan kesedihan dan penderitaan yang dialami satu sama lain.

Hanya saja, Sharon tidak mengerti mengapa ia justru tidak dapat menahan air matanya di saat yang seharusnya menjadi momen terindah baginya. Break selalu mengetahui segala hal tentang diri Sharon, sebaik apa pun Sharon menyembunyikannya. Meskipun demikian, sangat sedikit yang Sharon tahu mengenai kehidupan Break. Itu membuat Sharon merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dan manja.

"Nona, Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, lebih dari siapa pun.."

Sharon tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia membalas rangkulan Break dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menjadi seorang Lady yang kuat dan tangguh. Seorang Lady yang pantas berada di sisi Xarks-Nii. Dan aku akan membuatmu bangga,melebihi siapa pun!" suara Sharon tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya. Bulan pun menjadi saksi mereka berdua malam itu.

Break sedikit tidak menyangka Sharon akan mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mencium kening Sharon dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya, Kau sudah lama ingin mengatakan hal itu, ya, Nona?"

Sharon menatap lekat-lekat wajah Break, masih sambil menggenggam pakaian Break dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Sharon basah oleh air mata. Ia sadar, betapa dirinya sangat menyayangi dan tidak ingin kehilangan Break. Bagi Sharon, Break adalah kakak, teman, pelindung, sekaligus pangerannya. Apa pun yang terjadi, perasaan Sharon terhadap Break tidak akan berubah. Ia mencintainya. Terlalu sulit bagi Sharon untuk dapat mengungkapkan hal itu dengan kata-kata.

"Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihat sosokmu, aku bisa merasakannya," bisik Break, "Nona telah tumbuh menjadi _Lady _yang kuat dan tangguh. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari, sejak kapan kau menjadi sekuat itu.."

Break membelai rambut Sharon yang berwarna kecokelatan. "Meskipun begitu, kau tetaplah Nona Sharon yang kukenal. Kau tidak akan menjadi orang lain bagiku. Aku selalu menyayangimu, sebagai Nona Sharon, Milady."

Kata-kata Break terasa bagaikan sihir yang memberi Sharon kekuatan. Kekuatan dan keinginan untuk terus maju dan berjuang, untuk orang-orang yang dicintainya. Saat itu juga Sharon berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Break. Ia tidak peduli jika Break tidak lagi dapat melihat sosoknya. Ia akan membantu Break dengan semua yang ia miliki, dan membuktikan bahwa ia pantas berada di sisi Break.

"Xarks-Nii.."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau memainkan untukku sebuah lagu?" Sharon menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya perlahan sambil tersenyum pada Break. Lalu, ia memandang gugusan bintang langit malam.

"Lagu yang paling kau sukai."

Di Langit Malam, Sebuah bintang jatuh melintas.

Seiring dengan mengalunnya melodi yang dimainkan Break, Sharon perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Sharon terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur di kamarnya, dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Ia melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Tidak ada seorang pun di kamar itu selain Sharon. Di luar, cuaca sangat cerah. Suara burung berkicau ramai. Namun, semua itu tidak mengisi kekosongan yang dirasakan Sharon.<p>

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu balkon.

"Break…?"

Hanya meja kosong yang berada di hadapannya. Orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disana.

Sharon duduk di salah satu kursi. Kursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat Break menemaninya minum teh di pagi hari. Semua Nampak sama. Nampak sangat tenang, seperti hari-hari yang dirindukannya. Hanya saja, tidak ada Xerxes Break dimana pun. Sharon tahu, sekali pun ia berteriak memanggil namanya, Break tidak akan muncul di hadapannya. _Tidak lagi._

_Break tidak akan datang, sebab ia sudah tak lagi ada di dunia ini…_

Setiap kali Sharon mengingat segala kenangan tentang Break, dadanya menjadi sesak.

Tetapi, ia sudah berjanji akan menjadi seorang _Lady_ yang tangguh dan kuat. Meskipun saat ini Break sudah tidak lagi berada di sisinya, sudah tidak lagi bisa melindunginya seperti dulu, meskipun ia tidak akan lagi dapat melihat senyum itu... Sharon sudah berjanji, ia akan terus maju dan berjuang untuk teman-temannya, orang-orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak akan lagi terus-menerus menangisi kepergian Break. Lagipula, sudah pasti Break tidak ingin kepergiannya disesali dan ditangisi setiap saat.

_Aku lebih suka melihat wajah kesal Nona daripada melihat Nona menangis._

Sharon terkejut, kontan membalikkan badannya. Ia merasa barusan mendengar suara canda Break… Tapi, Sharon tidak menemukan siapa pun. Hanya dirinya seorang yang berada disana, dan tirai jendela kamarnya yang bergerak seolah tertiup angin.

"…"

Untuk sesaat, Sharon terdiam. Tetapi kemudian, Sharon memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan bilang begitu, Break." Ujar Sharon sambil bergegas meninggalkan balkon kamarnya, bersiap memulai lembaran hari baru.

Sharon sadar, sesungguhnya Xerxes Break tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Ia akan tetap ada di dalam hati Sharon, selamanya.

FIN.

* * *

><p>keterangan:<p>

*)woods : semacam hutan kecil

Question: Why Cello?

Answer: Soalnya dalam bayangan saya, Break keren banget kalo main Cello. Udah gitu, karakter suaranya pun cocok untuk Break. So, i've decided so. LOL just my humble opinion.


End file.
